


Support

by LaughingFreak



Series: The Kataoka-Ukai Experience [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, and we kind of love it?, my sister and i thought of this pairing, the crossover that no one thinks of, there'll probably be more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: It’s the deciding game for going to Koshien and Keishin goes to support his husband and team.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I have been about this pairing for a long time. No one's thought about it, of course not, but we usually have odd crossover ships anyways. Like, they make sense to us, but not always everyone else.
> 
> And I was planning to post this later, maybe next year as part of my backup fics for when I won't be posting for four months unless it was written ages ahead of time, but this was the only way she was going to read it and she really wanted to. So, here it is!
> 
> Maybe I can convert more people to this ship?

By the time that Keishin got to the stadium it was already packed and the teams, from what he could hear over the huge crowd of baseball fans, were already starting to warm up. If he listened closely enough he could hear the orders of teammates trying to coordinate with each other, motivate them to get in gear. What he mostly heard, though, was the excitement of the people he was passing by.

People were talking about Seido and he couldn’t help the pride that welled up in him.

But that pride was not going to help him find his way to the dugout for Seido’s team, however. The blond scratched at his head as he took out his cigarette and blew out smoke, before putting it out. There was still half left, but he put it away to finish later. He was told to make his way to the team’s dugout, but finding it was a whole different story. If he couldn’t find his way to it he was going to lose his temper. Already he could feel the irritation start to bubble beneath that feeling of pride.

If he couldn’t make it to his husband’s team to watch the game with him, the first time Keishin had finally been able to make it in two years then he would not be held responsible for his temper.

It was then that his eyes landed on a brunette woman with a dark blue pencil skirt and white button-down shirt, the sun shining a glare onto her glasses. Keishin sighed in relief and walked over to her quickly.

“Please tell me you were waiting for me, Rei,” said the blond, a slight question in his voice.

She turned to the voice and the tenseness of her shoulders relaxed as a smile graced her features. “Keishin, it took you long enough. We were starting to get worried.”

“Traffic was a pain in the ass and I had to finish up a call with Take-chan so the team could practice.” He took a step forward until he was next to her. “Talk and walk?”

She nodded. “Yes. I think they’re about to start the game.”

They started walking at a brisk pace and Keishin followed her through the flow of the crowd. It was never this crowded at the volleyball games they went to, well, they were but not in the same way. Volleyball wasn’t nearly as popular as baseball is in Japan. That didn’t mean that Keishin still didn’t prefer his sport over his husband’s, but he had grown to appreciate it.

“How’s the other team looking?” asked the blond as they made their way down an empty hallway that was for the players to get to the locker rooms. “Feeling confident?”

Rei looked over at him and smirked. “They’re a tough team, I’ve got to admit, but our team has worked hard and has a determination to rival any team in the league. It’ll be a fight, but the victory will only be that much sweeter.”

Keishin laughed and grinned. “I know that feeling. Good to hear.”

It was comfortably quiet between the two of them for a moment, the sound of her heels clacking against the tiled floor and the squeaking of his sneakers the only noise that echoes off the walls. They were almost to their destination when she spoke up, voice fond, “He’s happy you were able to come. He’s been excited to see you all week and for you to see how far the team has come.”

He smiled softly as he stared ahead. “This is important to him.” He paused, pinked in the cheeks. “I missed him, too.” They didn’t have the easiest marriage, what with him being in Miyagi while his husband stayed in Tokyo to coach, but they were making it work. He missed the hell out of him sometimes, though.

She put a well-manicured hand on his arm, thumb rubbing it soothingly, and said, “I know.” She released his arm after a reassuring squeeze once they were in sight of the entrance. “Go see your man,” she teased.

The blond blushed but laughed as they quickened his pace. Then he said, “Our own personal cheerleader.” His tone was light and teasing.

Rei laughed and swatted his arm just as they made it into the dugout. “I wasn’t aware you needed one. Should I be worried?”

“Nah, seems like you need one though. I could find you one somewhere, I’m sure,” he teased back.

She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging, as she said, “I have heels on.”

And he grinned back. “And I’m sure I can run faster than you.”

Rei crossed her arms and cocked her hip, the look on her face saying ‘ _really, you want to test this?_ ’, but she said nothing else. She did flick him in the ear though and made him yelp and jump back.

The chatter that they had heard as they made their way into the dugout was now quiet and Keishin turned to realize that the players that were not in the pen were staring in their direction. There were surprised looks on their faces, as well as curious ones. He couldn’t blame them. None of the players knew who he was and he was just randomly in their dugout casually talking their co-coach like they’ve known each other for years.

Granted, they have known each other for years—for as long as he’s been with his husband anyways—but the kids probably weren’t too used to her being this casual with someone.

His eyes looked over the kids. Some of them he recognized from pictures that he was shown and others he remembered watching once from the audience when he was able to make it to surprise his husband. He probably could have gone to the dugout, but Keishin never went to it without permission since he didn’t want his husband to deal with possible consequences.

The third years must’ve retired. He knew most of the third years from when they were first years and the second years he knew in passing. First years, not so much except from what he was told and shown.

Right now, the kids were more than a little curious about the man in t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers that they didn’t know being invited—supposedly—by Rei into their space. They didn’t really say anything, which he knew if someone did that to his team they would be bursting to the brim with questions. It was a sort of relief that he didn’t have to worry about that.

For right now. Hopefully.

As his eyes traveled over the kids they found their way to the man in charge of them all, in full uniform and wearing his signature sunglasses. Stern features softening as soon as they made eye contact. Keishin’s own body felt lighter and warm at being able to see and be this close to the man he chose to share his life to after weeks of separation. Being in his steadfast and strong presence was coming home, as sappy as that was to admit.

Keishin made his way over to the other coach, ignoring the kids around them—which could be a mistake later, he admits—until he stood in front him. The need to touch him boiled over from his pores and he didn’t hesitate to place a hand on the other man’s waist, doing nothing but laying it there. The muscles beneath his hand contracted as he inhaled and relaxed on the exhale.

Licking his lips and looking up into the eyes of the older man he said something that he probably should have kept to himself while in a closed area with teenage boys, “You look really good in your uniform.”

There was a squawk, like someone was dying from choking or from surprise, from somewhere on his right, but he wasn’t too concerned. The snickering though had to be one of his husband’s braver players.

Tesshin hid his laugh behind a huff that did nothing to hide his amusement. “You’ve always thought so.” He took his hand with Keishin’s wedding band and held it for a moment, using his thumb to stroke it.

Though Keishin’s cheeks were flushed a little he gave a nonchalant shrug, “Can you blame me? It just fits you…well.”

Tesshin leaned forward until he was at his husband’s ear and whispered so no one else heard, “I always thought you and an apron was best.”

The older man must have been proud of himself because Keishin could feel his face heat up with how hot it felt. That smirk that Tesshin was giving him told him everything he needed to know about how flustered he looked. He cleared his throat even though he knew there was no way to hide the fact from the kids that their coach must of said something interesting. Especially with the whispering and held back laughter of the team.

Keishin let go of the other man, giving him a _look_ , and turned to field. It was a much larger playing field than a court was for volleyball and every time he saw it in person he was reminded that the team works hard to get to be on this field just like his own does to get on the court. Though the sports were different in so many ways the players and their passion were not.

He wanted to see, up close and personal, those passions and the hard work that was put into their plays.

He wanted to see Tesshin and his team reach their goal.

“Koshien is just within your grasp, you better not lose,” said Keishin, crossing his arms and turning to face the older coach. There was challenge in his stance and his husband’s body responded in kind with his determination to meet it.

The players around them, their atmosphere changed as well, getting them back on track and focused. Tesshin nodded.

And the signal to start the game followed.

Keishin watched the players make their way onto the field and felt the determination of the Seido team well up in him. He stood next to his husband, shoulders nearly touching, as they all took their places.

The blond took in the other team and, just like their own, he knew that they were tough opponents. Each team and their players were out for blood.

This was going to be a good and intense game, Keishin could feel it.

Rei stepped up beside him and said, “Let the battle begin.”

And it did. Throughout the game whenever a Seido player missed or messed up a play or didn’t make it the blond was groaning with the rest of the team. When a player came back to the dugout and their body was tense in frustration he told them good job and that the game wasn’t over and to work hard when he went back onto the field.

But the times that Seido made points or managed to screw with the other team’s plays he was right there with the other players in yelling and congratulating them.

The whole game Tesshin watched his husband with a smile and when he interacted with his players a fondness grew in him and he had to hold himself back from acting on kissing him senseless. It was not an appropriate time for that. But for now he was more than happy to watch him cheer for his team and hide his admiration for the younger man behind his sunglasses.

Yet, when the team won and the players cried and cheered in their victory their hands connected, fingers lacing together in unity, as they took in the scene of teenagers. Beside Keishin Rei was smiling with unshed tears as she puffed with pride.

Tesshin was smiling and the blond felt nothing short of happiness for the man he loved. The man was taking his team to Koshien at long last. It was one step closer to victory and proving that his methods and team could work and win. Prove that he had what it took to lead his teams to victory.

All that mattered to Keishin, though, was that his husband was reaching his goal.

“Tesshin,” called Keishin, thumb stroking the back of the other coach’s hand.

When the man looked down to meet his eyes the blond leaned up to the man, not much since they weren’t that far in height, and kissed him. It was sweet and lingering, the fierceness and passion simmering on the back burner for now, waiting for a better time.

Keishin smiled at him and pressed against his side and still staying linked by the hands, shoulders pressed together. The pride that the coach saw in the blond’s eyes had the older coach brimming with so much affection that he couldn’t believe how lucky he got to get a man like him at his side. “Congratulations,” Keishin said.

The baseball coach pressed his lips to the other man’s temple and closed his eyes, lingering there as he took in his scent. “Thank you for coming,” he murmured, voice filled with affection.

“Had to see you kick some ass.” He rolled his shoulders as Tesshin pulled away to look at him. “All the excitement made me exhausted though. These kids are about as bad as my own, all that energy.”

Tesshin hummed. “When we get back the bath will probably soothe you to sleep,” he teased lightly.

“Probably.” Keishin smiled. “Go congratulate your team.”

After a squeeze of his hand the older coach did just that, following his team into the locker room. The blond looked at the scoreboard one last time before going to follow his husband, Rei right beside him.

“Now it’s your turn,” said Rei.

Keishin grinned. “Now it’s my turn,” he agreed.


End file.
